


Frat Parties

by pornstars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Double Anal Penetration, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Party, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Top Ben, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornstars/pseuds/pornstars
Summary: Harry heads to a party, not realizing how bad the consequences will be after leaving Louis' side for a dance.Pairings: Harry Styles/ Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Nick Grimshaw/Ben Winston/ Liam Payne/ Xander RitzWarnings: Underage Harry, Rape/ Non Con, Dub Con, Gangrape





	Frat Parties

"I don't know..."

 

"Come on love just relax." Louis ushered, pulling a young boy into his flat and straight to his bedroom.

 

"My mum's going to get mad that we're here at your house instead of studying.'" Harry whispered.

 

"Since when have we actually studied?" The man laughed and as soon as he shut the door behind him, he had his lips on the boy who was far too young but definitely perfect to fall for.

 

✨⭐️✨⭐️

 

Louis Tomlinson, young and brilliant but a partier nonetheless, is a student among many others at a wonderful university within London. He's a man now, pursuing an education for a better life into the future so he could be his wild self, but have a safe background to support his crazy ways. He’s seen through by multiple perspectives it usually depends on what types of people surround him. For example, around his mother, he’s seen as the blessed child of a mother’s dream. Louis maintains his morals and keeps a fine posture anytime the woman is around. Of course, Jay, his mother, completely falls for the charmed looks of her son. She does not question him because it is not needed, her son is what she always wanted him to be. Smart and moral.

 

_ Ha. _

 

However, when Louis is surrounded by friends all around him with music beating erratically, his body moves freely and his mind goes wild. His eyes turn into a dark shade of lust as he scans a pact room for someone he can pleasure for the night. 

 

Of course, Louis is a versatile young man. You would not believe the fact that this very man who spends his hours at the library could go incredibly animalistic once he sets his academic knots loose. 

 

Yet, because of this attitude, he found someone he would not mind giving the majority of his time to. It was none other than Harry Styles. The way he had met him would be accounted by others as something inappropriate and immoral especially when it comes to the little details of this young boy. 

 

You see…. if it was not obvious enough. Louis is a university student which meant his age was in his early twenties and to be exact he was in fact 21. However, Harry Styles…. was a high school student and was only a pure age of 15. He’s young and naive with his frontal lobe still growing, which meant whatever decisions he’d make were not really thought out beforehand.

 

That was the problem, there was an aggressive age gap between the two and Louis knows what he has gotten into was in fact,  _ illegal _ . 

 

Louis thinks that his and Harry’s meeting was meant to be and he could care less about some law to abide by. All he wanted was Harry and thankfully with a few pulled strings he really did become a big part of his life. Little did anyone know it was far from something innocent they shared.

 

_ Flashback: _

_ How We Met _

 

“Zayn!” Louis shouted hands pumped in the air with lips pulled up to a tight grin. Today was a good fucking day because their second year of university was over and finals were perfectly scored and tossed aside, “Get the fuck over here!”

 

His mate, Zayn, had laughed as he pulled away from a group of friends and headed straight for the table where Louis and some other friends had themselves seated. 

 

As a celebration for their second year at an end Louis, Zayn, and a group of other lads made their way to a nearby club. They wanted to get drunk and party all night long and release the stressful aura that plagued them all year long. Louis was ready to make a few changed for this break and he really, really wanted this night to end with a good fuck. 

 

As soon as Zayn had himself seated right by Louis with his hands patting the table as a sign of amusement Louis laughed, “Any plans for tonight besides preparing for a heavy hangover tomorrow?”

 

The other chuckled and pulled the lad under his arm, “Hell yeah. Am I hoping to find someone you know? Like it’s time I get a good fuck I can keep.”

 

“I don’t think anyone would want to stay if they’re just going to be your little fuck toy,” Zayn laughed, “They must be some real brainwashed idiot if they gave themselves up for a fake like you.” He continued to chuckle to the back of his hand with the drink sloshing around in the other. However, Louis wasn’t focused at all to what Zayn had just said, “Louis? Louis. Wait- Louis did you even listen to me-”

 

“Sh!” Louis abrupt with an index finger over his own lips to emphasis he wanted to remain undisturbed as his eyes roamed over a figure just a couple of feet away, “I’m trying to focus.”

 

“Focus on what-”

 

“I said be quiet, just- Do you see that guy right over there?” Louis inquired as he twitched his wrist to glance quickly over his Rolex watch to see the night is still young. He’s got time to pull a few lovely strings, “He’s got a nice fit body.”

 

Zayn scoffed, tilting his head with slight disappointment, “Mate there’s not much to see when he’s sitting down-”

 

“You’re not looking hard enough, Zayn.” Louis tutted. He looked back with a slight lick of his lips as he hissed a bit because whoever this guy was his body was pliant and pretty in a way. His form was slightly like an hourglass his hips showing off a little chub. The male was wearing tight, really tight pants with his white sheer top barely meeting the middle of his body height covered with a crop top like jacket. Okay, fuck the clothes themselves got Louis twisting in his seat, maybe he should get his ass up and actually get a good fuck out of tonight.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Louis laughed, he rose from his seat slamming the drink behind him over the brown countertop, “I’m going to take a little detour.” He winked.

 

His walk was slow as he pulled a bit over his blazer like top making Louis look a little more intimidating with another lick over his lips and his eyes narrowed into focus as though he were on a hunt. The other mystery boy was sitting there unmoving and Louis couldn’t believe how fortunate he was right now.

 

“Well,” Louis began, sitting right on a red stool beside the other, “What’s your name, pretty?”

 

However, the other boy didn’t react, hm. Probably has no idea Louis was talking about him. He decided to reach over and tapped gently on his shoulder, which caused the other to flinch in surprise.

 

“Uh-” whoever this guy was looked hella pure, innocent, pale and fuck Louis was- wow. 

  
“I was talking to you lovely.” Louis chuckled, What’s your name pretty?”

  
“Oh! Oh, my name’s Harry!” Harry blushed and Louis swore his nether regions were getting a bit harder right now, “I- I sorry. I’m kind of like new and yeah I didn’t expect to get this far.”

  
“Hm?” Louis smiled, his hands coming together as he nodded his head, “Get this far? As in?”

 

“Getting this far as to talk to someone incredibly attractive.” The boy whispered.

  
Louis’ eyes widened along with his lips as he laughed breathlessly, a cheeky one hm? Louis likes him already, “Well aren’t you a cheeky one? I’m surprised this is your first time than cause you really caught my attention quite fast.”

 

Harry’s cheeks went towards a darker red complexion as he giggled and fuck he giggled and Louis was dying, “Why thank you.”

 

“Say.” Louis grinned his hand coming to a rest over the boy’s thighs, slowly dragging up as he uttered, “I was thinking we could have a little fun, yeah?” His fingers pressured over the boy’s thigh as looked right into the boy’s eyes who was silent now as though he were caught in a deep trance.

 

Got him.

 

The night is still young, but Louis feels wise and experienced to the exuberant touch of fun.

 

✨⭐️✨⭐️

 

However, good things always come to a dead end. Louis met Harry at a bar not more than a week ago, but little did he realize this person he felt such a bloody taste for and even attracted to bed with, was a fucking child.

 

Harry was only 15. 15! A young little high schooler basically rode a fucking man who’s on his road to  _ graduate _ . When Louis found this out he was utterly shocked; and how did he find out? Well, after the first night with Harry he felt as though this guy was the one he wanted to keep (just like he’d conversed with Zayn) because Harry was gorgeous in every aspect. From being clothed and naughty at a bar to being naked and utterly messy right under him. Yet, Louis did not expect that he would be attached to someone who’s practically a goddamn child. It was around a week later, when he was out and off of the messy bed the pair had slept over once more when Harry had gotten a text to his phone. Harry was still dead asleep with messy curls over his face and bed sheets tied over his pretty pale body with arms over his head. The text was clear and evident that it was Harry’s mother, his fucking mother, had messaged him asking if he were prepared to come back home and get ready for his new year at his high school. High school? What?

 

When Louis questioned this he found out Harry was on vacation with his sister, but his sister lets him off to do what he wanted until it was time to go back. He was supposed to get back to Cheshire soon for his new school year and of course, his age was 15. A goddamn 15-year-old. Louis was angered,  _ furious  _ in fact because he could go to  _ jail  _ for this. Hell. He was right and ready to send the kid right out until he was grabbed by the wrists and forced to look back into Harry’s face with his messy hair and fogged up eyes. There was  _ something  _ there and Louis couldn’t help but think he was the reason for this.  _ Lust _ .

 

_ “Louis listen.” _

 

_ “No!” Louis grunted, “You’re a- You’re a child. Fucking-” _

 

_ “Shhh.” Harry whispered, placing a hand over his lips, “When we were in bed none of that mattered.” _

 

_ “Harry-” He choked as he felt a hand slip over his cock, “Harry-” _

 

_ “Louis, please. You know you liked it and you still want it. I can make you feel so good. Please, you made me feel so fucking wet last night. It’s just us.” Harry has no idea where these words came from because he knows (and hell yeah he knows) he could never do this with anyone else, but Louis changed him right after he peppered those very first kisses over his uncovered chest, to neck, and finally his lips, “I need you.” _

 

_ Just like that and Louis was gone. _

 

✨⭐️✨⭐️

 

Tonight’s a good night and a really good night it is. Louis was invited to a party that’s hosted by the top nastiest (as in incredibly awesome) students of the campus all prepared to wreck themselves over for this long upcoming weekend. Everyone had their hands on their phones as soon as the date was released and they were all invited to get their asses down to one the largest homes one of the student’s had residence over. One of the first things that came to mind was to invite Harry as well since everyone had the chance to bring one guest if invited and Louis wanted to make this night a special unforgiving night with Harry and what could be more better than to have sleazy sex on a party night out?

It’s already coming up around the corner and this week of school’s over so it was time to prep and finalize the touches for this party. First, of course, Louis needed to bring his little baby along and as he laid back over his large bed within his room, he had his phones at hand typing away as his feet gently swayed to the click of his iPhone’s keyboard.

 

**To Baby Boy:** Hey ;) You there?

**From Baby Boy:** Lou? :) Yeah? x

**To Baby Boy:** How you been pretty?

**From Baby Boy:** I’ve been good. Ha. Are you still calling me that?   
**To Baby Boy:** What? Pretty? Oh, baby, that’s cause you are. So good for me.

**From Baby Boy:** You’re making me blush stop.   
**To Baby Boy:** Now that’s pretty too ah Harry you never fail to prove me right.   
**From Baby Boy:** Louuuuu stops teasing. Anyway did you need something? I need to help my mum soon with the groceries.

**To Baby Boy:** Aw got to go so soon? Well, there’s a party in a couple days and I really want you to go…. so yes or yes?

**From Baby Boy:** That’s cool….

**To Baby Boy:** ?  why the weird response.

**From Baby Boy:** Isn’t there going to be a lot of like people way older with things I shouldn’t be around.

**To Baby Boy:** We literally had our first encounter at a bar.   
**From Baby Boy:** Yeah… but I was trying to be daring. I was scared at the same time until you came along.   
**To Baby Boy:** Aw baby don’t be scared, just trust me. Get your mum to say you’re coming over to my house for one tutoring or some shit so she lets you go. 

**From Baby Boy:** ahhhhh fine okay. I’ll go, but better be by me cause I’m nervous like what do I wear?

**To Baby Boy:** Sweet! Wear something that would make my arrow go on high ;) surprise me babe I know you can.

**From Baby Boy:** Okay… well, i gtg but hope to see you soon!

 

And… done.

 

✨⭐️✨⭐️

 

Harry was nervous down to the core because in a way he did know Louis was both benefitting and  _ corrupting  _ him. Louis was useful in a way where he was pleasurable to be around and learn from to help his high school courses, but at the same time, Harry’s become more redundant and incredibly empowered by the drive of sex with a man much older than him. He’d changed the way he dressed as well and when he had met Louis it was the first time he’d ever acted so rebellious, but now it’s a reoccurring thing. 

 

“Wow,” and Harry’s said that a lot throughout this relationship, from maybe a few seconds right after an intense conversation or something simple as a greeting because he could not believe he was in some sort of sexual secrecy with someone so highly attractive as Louis Tomlinson. It was kept a secret because he was not able to speak of this relationship since it was technically  _ illegal _ .

 

Now the only worry Harry had was trying to find out what outfit he should wear for this outing. He decided to maybe take a chance and impress Louis this time around since their meetings were quite distanced (due to Louis completing finals and Harry trying to keep up his high school life) and rare. 

 

Harry shook away from his thoughts and decided to get to work with what he should wear. Since he was invited to go to Louis’ he wasn’t going to throw this offer away especially since he missed the man so much. He looked at the clock beside him and it was a mere 7:30 p.m. It isn't too late and he could probably start deciding things up for this upcoming Saturday fling. He immediately stood up and rushed to the closet and dug into the crevices of his drawers. Inside he found the perfect tight white top that would barely reach his navel and a nice pair of pale pink shorts that stopped at the tip of his thighs. Now how does Harry even have such clothes? Simple. He has a  _ sister. _ The only problem now is  _ how _ will he wear this without his mum seeing?

 

“Mum would have my neck if I went out like this.” He mumbled to himself and just then the idea popped into his mind, “Ah that’s it!” The attire was pretty tight against him like a set of undergarments. He could easily pull up a hoodie and some baggy sweats to cover him up and as soon as he got into Louis’ car he would take it all off.

 

“Perfect.” Harry thought, “I’m so fucking ready for this!” And hell was he ready, he missed being close to Louis, intimately close to him where their chests touched and parts rubbed. He hoped,  _ hoped _ that his little attire would have Louis fall into a teasing frenzy.

 

✨⭐️✨⭐️

 

Saturday weekend came on by fast and after long,  _ long  _ days of anticipation, Harry was locked behind closed doors of his bedroom decking up for tonight’s party. Of course, he had to have an alibi and made sure to inform his mother that he was “studying” with Mr. Tomlinson for a serious math examination this coming Monday. But of course, there really isn't any math exam this Monday (what a relief) and he was going to spend this night over at Louis’ probably passed out and drunk with his cock deeply nestled inside. It rushed shivers over his body at the thought of doing such things with the man.

 

The clock barely struck the time of 6:00 p.m. and the light outside of his house began to lessen and become quite dark. He had to get out of the house soon since Louis was probably waiting for him outside. After clarifying with his mother of his apparent “whereabouts” in a couple of hours, he took a quick shower filled with an overdose of florally scented shampoos and body gels. 

 

“Perfect.” He smiled to himself and trotted outside of the bathroom to his two sets of clothing he was supposed to wear, “Crap gotta get ready quick.”

 

Just like that he pulled on the tight, frilly top that hugged his chest and sides the right way. Then he shimmied his soft,  _ shaved _ legs into the holes of a brand new lacy underwear his lovely boyfriend bought for him a while back when they had met up. He felt embarrassed at first, heated up at the thought, but to know Louis had thought of  _ him _ in such things with pleasure and in awe; Harry had to put it on for him. Lastly, he slipped into a pair of tight, light pink short shorts that complemented his overall look. Of course, to top it  _ all  _ off he had implemented mascara and sweet pink gloss that stained his lips oh so pretty. 

 

He was ready to go and as he finished the final touches he received a call and as one may have guessed, it was Louis.

 

“Hello?” Harry grinned into the phone, “Hey, Lou.”

 

“Hey baby, you coming out soon? I’m outside of the driveway.” Louis informed, “Did you like clear it with your Mum.”

 

“Yeah, babe,” Harry giggled and pulled on his cover-up attire, “Let me just get my back and I’ll be right down. Mum thinks I’ll be staying over for a long study session.”

 

“ _ Long _ study session, hm?” Louis smirked on the other line and spoke with a lower, seductive tone, “define  _ long _ darling.”

 

“You're so naughty, Louis oh god.” Harry laughed and made his way down where he peeped to see his mum busy in the kitchen, “Alright I’ll see you outside.” Harry whispered and hung the phone up.

 

After surpassing his mother's view, but remembering to tell her goodbye he immediately opened the door and rushed outside with incredible emotions throughout his face and nothing could stop the teary grin over his face when he saw Louis leaning against his red, lavishing sports car.

 

“LOU!” He screeched and  _ ran _ to the man who gasped in joy and opened his arms to pull the crashing boy into his chest.

 

“Aw baby,” Louis cooed, then combed his hand through the boy’s curls, “Missed you so fucking much, how are you?” Then held the boy tighter in his arms and what are you wearing haha.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, “Trust me, what I got underneath is much better. Couldn't let Mum see that, now could I?”

 

Louis nodded, “Speaking of your mum, we should be getting inside before she sees us.” 

 

“Okay.” Harry smiled and got into the car just as Louis went to sit in the driver's seat.

 

They were silent for a couple of minutes until Louis started the car to drive up till they were at the end of the block, out of any insightful eyes around Harry’s home.

 

“ _ Fuck- _ ” Louis groaned and before Harry could comprehend anything more, his cheeks were grabbed by rough hands and soon he was pulled into a death-defying kiss, “Missed you so much, baby.” Louis whispered, “So fucking much it drives me mad-”

 

Harry felt his heart lurch inside his chest as he whimpered, unable to form any proper words, “ _ L-Lou _ -”

 

“I got you, love. Now,” Louis pulled away and smiled to see the hazy, pretty mess of his baby leaned up against the passenger’s seat panting and lips oh so red, “How about you get that pajama-like kit off and get ready to party, hm?”

 

Harry giggled in return and complied with Louis’ words, stretched his arms out as he tugged articles of clothing off of his body.

 

“All set?” Louis asked and  _ fuck  _ he felt his tongue tie within his mouth as he looked up and down of Harry’s provocative look.

 

“All set.”

 

✨⭐️✨⭐️

 

Harry and Louis haven’t even entered yet and the whole crowd of people could be heard from blocks away. Music boomed incredibly loud and people were all a pack of savages as males and females made out right up in front of the massive party house. Harry felt a little drop in his chest as he saw a number of people, “ _ There’s so many _ .” He thought. But, this shouldn’t bother him too much. Louis was excited and  _ invited _ him to come along so it should be fun and games. As long as he doesn’t leave Louis’ side.

 

“Come on!” Louis cheered and grabbed Harry’s wrist, tugged him forward into the crowd, “We definitely need to get crashed. Everyone’s already started!” Hell, everyone was grinding up against each other and danced like mad. So many bodies swarmed around and it had Harry’s head spinning. He felt cold all of a sudden, ironically feeling like he was bit too underdressed even though what he looked like was not really different from much of the girls there.

 

“O-Okay,” Harry whispered and followed alongside with Louis as he glanced around to see interested eyes peeking at his arrival. 

 

_ Maybe this wasn't such a good idea _ . Harry thought to himself as he looked at the floor, away from those prying eyes of some boys and men lingering around the house. He tucked a few strands of hair behind his ear and made his way onward with Louis.

“Where the hell are the drinks- shit there they are!” Louis hollered.

 

Harry watched the man practically run towards the fountain of beers and beverages, hands working incredibly fast to settle down some alcohol into his body. He couldn't stop laughing along with some strangers as he sipped. 

 

Harry, well, he decided to just grab a small can of Sprite. 

 

“Louis-” Harry’s voice was out numbered by the constant waves of music and shouts, he felt so small and frail in the midst of rowdy teens and adults, “Louis?”

 

Louis turned to see Harry who stood awkwardly, “Sprite? Babe, we’re at a party!”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, fondly of course, “I’m not too keen on getting drunk when I still you know underage and well- there are too many people.”

 

Louis snorted, not sure if he even heard Harry at all, but, “Alright, suit yourself-”

 

“AYE! TOMMO!” 

 

Both Harry and Louis lurched to the voice to see one of Louis’ close friends Zayn come on by with a large smile on his face.

 

“Shit, you came!” He cheered, “How you been pal? Get ready for that massive hang over tomorrow, eh?”

 

Louis laughed alongside and Harry tried to fit in by doing the same.

 

“Woah.” Zayn smirked as he pointed towards Harry who felt his heart jump, “Who this hottie you got along side with ya?”

 

Louis grinned and tugged Harry under his arm and tightened the hold, “This here’s my  _ number one gorgeous  _ boyfriend, Harry.”

 

“Boyfriend?” Zayn repeated, “ _ Boyfriend _ ,” he blinked a bit, “He looks mighty young and pretty, dang.”

 

If kind of irked Harry to see Zayn practically drooling over him as though he weren't there watching the man act so… Lustful.

 

“Quite a young one he is,” Louis winked, “young and beautiful he is.”

 

Harry blushed at the praise and didn't notice the slight lick over lips from Zayn, who stared at him with intent.

 

“Interesting… Anyway! Fuck, let's go dance! Have some fun! Shit, why are we still here near the drinks!” Zayn shouted and grabbed Louis’ arm, tugged on him until they got away from the messy crowd, but left one stunned person behind. 

 

Harry.

 

✨⭐️✨⭐️

 

_ Where the hell did Louis go? _

 

Harry had been wandering around the house for who knows how long, trampling through crowds of people and yapping voices. After Harry had lost track on Louis (since that fucker, Zayn was it, took him away) he felt utterly alone and uncomfortable. All he wanted was to spend a day with his boyfriend and now he’s just disappeared to get drunk.

 

He decided that maybe if he found the man he could lightly beg him to take him home and pretend they’ve never come to the party in the first place.  _ But _ … Harry didn’t want to come off as some whiny child that couldn’t handle a night with some guys lurking around.

 

_ Come on Harry, live a little. _ He’d thought, _ where is Louis? _

 

Little did he know, Louis was back out with Zayn taking a few illegal pumps up his nostrils; getting incredibly high off his mind. His heart bested to the sensations that vibrated his body and his eyes were rolled to the back of his head as he partied with his mates, drinking and snorting cocaine. His lips were chapped, but eyes were red and bright as he felt his insides implode with giggles and release. He had completely forgotten that there was someone he had to keep an eye on, someone that he had to protect no matter how rowdy he’d get. Louis forgot that this night was supposed to be drunk, sex, and fun with  _ Harry _ . But it's okay, isn't it? He’s having fun, Harry was brought with him. They trust each other, everything should be good.

 

Harry, though,  _ really wanted  _ to leave now. He felt secluded and out of place as the clock ticked. He decided, forget it. He  _ needs _ to love a little and have his superego disconnect from his unconsciousness and let that wild side out himself out.

 

_ First, he needs some drinks _ . Yeah, an actual drink. Harry smiled, a tight one as he dumped the can of soda into the trashcan and grappled a bottle of strong vodka, then  _ chugged _ it. He could feel his brain spinning already and laughed, yeah he  _ needs _ to let go.

 

And hell, does he let go.

 

✨⭐️✨⭐️

 

Louis was distant and unmoved, stayed with his crew to drink and snuggle in some drugs into his veins. 

 

Meanwhile, Harry was smiling now as he felt his body lose to the beat of the music playing. It was a smooth, soft rhythm; most likely a Melanie Martinez song but he wasn't sure what track it was.

 

His hips moved, though, against random bodies that were up against his. He didn't know who or cared at that point and allowed greedy, burly hands to feel up his thighs, hips, and chest. Harry loved the music, the drink that swallowed his senses and because of that, it had attracted many interested makes on the dance floor. Harry threw his arms up and moved them right to left, his creases of his thighs expanding and shrinking, beckoned hands to touch. 

 

His mind was unwatered and didn't hear the small voices of three to four males conversing about his body and young face.

 

“ _ Hey _ .” A man whispered to another set of three that were equally mesmerized by Harry’s body. His name was Liam, bright brown eyes and attractive slick hair that just screamed  _ man _ , “You guys see that?”

 

Three of the man’s friends nodded, going by the names Nick Grimshaw, Xander Ritz, and Ben Winston. It was Nick who spoke up, of course with that blabbering mouth and bombastic personality, “Well, he’s definitely sexy. Best little lad I’ve seen in this entire party.”

 

“Well, yeah, but like fuck you see how he’s hazy?” Liam pressured, “Shit I need a dance with him.”

 

Ben nodded, his eyes taking a slow stroll over those pretty pale ankles to those delicate thighs and swerving hips and up his immature chest and soft shoulders all the way to that pretty face where his eyes were closed and lips sucked between his teeth, as though he were focused to get himself lost, “He looks…”

 

Xander, however picked up and rubbed the rim of his lips with a set of two fingers, “So fucking young. How old is he? Doesn't seem to be any of our age.”

 

“How about, we go figure that out right now.” Nick grinned.

 

Liam nodded and smirked in return, the thing is, that boy looked familiar. As though he had seen him before around their area, but he couldn't process nor did he want to because he was drunk and high and he really wanted to get some with that little dancing minx.

 

“Let’s go find out, lads,” Nick repeated and already started to make his way through the crowds of people as the others followed.

 

Harry had been smiling, he felt completely enlightened from his in-depth thoughts and felt loose as water. He had his hips rolling but yelped as soon as the back of his arse came into contact with another, larger groin.

 

He looked back to see one man, a quiff on his head with a wide smile that made him look like some psycho rabbit. The man though smiled, “Hey there cutie. My name’s Nick, what’s yours baby?”

 

Harry blinked and blushed from the numerous amounts of flattering words used in that question, “Um. I.”

 

“Yeah, baby, you don't look like you're from around here, where did something pretty as you come from?” Asked another male that touched up to his back now, “My name’s Ben.”

 

Harry swallowed, suddenly anxiousness and a weird irk of alert strike his body, “My name's H-Harry.” He looked to the floor, not liking the way those eyes looked at him like he were some piece of meat and it felt as though their eyes burned into the tips of his bare skin.

 

“Harry?”  _ Another one _ , “What a pretty name for a boy like you, yeah? My name’s Xander.” He pushed to the right of Harry.

 

The boy felt like he had enough of this enclosure and turned to leave the bit of space, away from this wall of men until it was closed up by another who glanced at him with keen interest. He looked familiar, though, “Harry? Sounds quite familiar there cutie. My name’s Liam.”

 

_ Liam? _ Wasn't he one of Louis’ friends? He wasn't sure, “Liam?”

 

“Oh god.” Harry lurched back in surprise by the man’s gasp, “Hearing you say my name sounds like heaven.  _ Jesus.” _

 

Harry only shook his head in wonder, “Um-”

 

“Babe, come on, we just wanted to flatter you up. You put on a nice show there for everyone.” Ben chuckled, “Now let us have a-”

 

“Preview of what you've  _ really _ got.” Urged Xander and Harry grimaced as he felt a pair of hands gripped his hips.

 

“ _ Ah! _ ” Harry yelped as soon as the music dropped an aggressive beat and the back his arse came crashed against a semi-hardened clothed cock, “I- Uh.”

 

Harry wasn't sure if  _ he should _ release himself to dance dirty with other men. He does have a  _ boyfriend _ who was nowhere to be seen, but then the drunk side of Harry began to talk.

 

_ Hmm… Feels good, so fucking good to be wanted like this, Harry. Let these boys play. Louis isn't here, come on. _

 

But the other side that hesitated warned him.

 

_ Harry, don't do something you'll regret. _

 

Unfortunately, his body began to love the beat of music pulling at him. His hips moved against the man’s groin where his friends cheered in response to Harry’s compliance. The drunk side of Harry took over and he bent over to his knees as he gave a dirty grind onto Xander’s cock.

 

“Look at this  _ bitch _ go.” Nick groaned and tugged at Harry’s long curls to pull him up and kiss his shallow neck.

 

Harry whimpered in response as he felt those foreign lips press against his pressure points and he felt like a puddle as hands of whichever man (he had not been too sure) had grasped his thighs and fondled with the soft skin there. Harry yelped a bit more as nails dug in moon shaped imprints and scratched the innocence that trailed there. Harry’s head was spinning, almost as though he were going to be sick. He guessed it was due to the consumption of alcohol, but Harry wasn’t sure and he could feel many pairs of hands fighting to get a taste of skin. The music changed into a sensual beat and Louis was yet to be found. The crowds of people became more immense as people filled the area and started to dance. Harry felt the back of his body pressured into Liam’s chest now and his hips swerved, arms were thrown up and wrapped around the man’s shoulder as he moaned out little whimpers of pleasure.

 

Four of the males looked at each other, their cocks now thinking rather than their minds. They just wanted to hold the boy close to their chests and for some reason, there was something about this boy that had them driving mad. There was definitely something different about Harry compared to all the other people that were here at the party. His skin was softer and lips were plush, stained with innocence. Even though, obviously, Harry was an experienced young man.

 

“ _ We should take this upstairs _ ,” Ben whispered and the others nodded and grabbed at the dizzy boy who was giggling now, drunk as fuck and loose as hell.

 

However, he was sober enough to understand the dirty connotation behind the phrase that was just uttered. Harry shook his head and thought,  _ okay now I need to stop _ .

 

“Uh-” Harry laughed and pulled those prying hands away from him,  _ I need to find Louis now, enough fun time for me _ , “S-Sorry, but I have a boyfriend.”

 

“ _ Boyfriend _ ?” They all exclaimed.

 

“Y-Yeah,” Harry nodded, “So, I need to go-”

 

Nick shook his head with the click of his tongue as he pulled the boy back into his chest, “Oh hey, that precious man of yours doesn’t need to know.” 

 

Liam nodded and then pulled the boy into his own chest again, tossed him around like he was a toy as the touched the edge of his face with their fingertips, “Yeah,  _ babe _ , he doesn’t need to know. Let’s have a little fun yeah?”

 

Just before Xander or Ben could take a tug, Harry stumbled back with an anxious laugh, “N-No thanks. I-I think we had enough fun here. I-I need to go find him.” Harry stuttered back and gasped a little from a random hand out the boys that grappled his ass. 

 

“ _ Baby, I know you want to play _ ,” Xander whispered and his cool breath on Harry’s bare neck had the boy shuddering in fear.

 

“N-No, I  _ don’t _ ,” Harry muttered and finally pulled away from those prying eyes and scurried off, leaving for smirking, horny men.

 

✨⭐️✨⭐️

 

_ Where is Louis? _ Harry searched throughout the house now and it’s been two or three fucking hours since they were here and everyone seems to be transitioning into the mode where they literally start sticking their fingers and sex organs into some random person they could find.

 

Now, Harry wanted to go  _ home _ and cuddle. After the little high of chemicals had downed down, he began to feel such guilt for ever dancing with those men that had been touching him up constantly.  _ Louis  _ was the only man in Harry’s life that could give him such dirty compliments and naughty rubs. Harry wanted to cry a little, maybe. God, he just wanted to go the fuck  _ home _ .

 

Maybe, maybe Harry could just get this party to pass through if he  _ hid _ somewhere or if he just like left without getting noticed, but the house was like some fucking black hole. He was in too deep and now he didn’t remember where the way out was. Then again, where the fuck would he go after he left out the door? Louis had brought him here and he wasn’t  _ that  _ relied on what directions they took to get here. 

 

_ Maybe if I go to a room and just wait there until everyone leaves. Louis could start looking for me and I’ll just go down to him _ . Harry has thought,  _ Yeah.  _ Yeah, that seems like a better idea than to just search the damn area like a wild hound. He could not find Louis anywhere so what the hell was he going to do?

 

However,  _ Harry _ didn’t know that  _ some people _ were waiting for him make such a mistake.

 

✨⭐️✨⭐️

 

“Fuck,” Harry muttered to himself as he entered through the halls that led to multiple bedroom doors. He looked through to make sure they weren’t occupied, but the majority of them were and he winced as he heard the sounds of people moaning or banging against the wall.

 

Fortunately, there was a larger room all the way at the end and he assumed maybe it was an important room that was off limits or something because the area seemed so clear and cleaned rather than just a few feet away from where the sounds of sex and smell of dangerous substances loomed the air. 

 

“I’ll just wait in here.” He said and opened the door to enter the large room and sighed in relief to smell a bit fresher air and a better, sound environment. His eyes were closed as he cleared his lungs. 

 

There was a bathroom at the end of the bedroom and maybe he could clean himself up a bit and fix up the mess that was his hair. He nodded and took the approach then entered in.

 

✨⭐️✨⭐️

 

“The fuck did he go?” Nick groaned as he searched the party area. 

 

Liam, though, smiled as he nodded at the other males to follow him down towards the hall, “He’s alone and I saw him go down here, we could try to get a fucking lay now.”

 

Ben was slightly confused at what Liam said, “Wait, what?”

 

“He’s  _ alone _ ,” Liam answered.

 

“Yeah, I get that, but like what are you planning to do with him?” He asked suspiciously.   
  


“The fucker left us all with a hardon, we ain’t going to let him get away without getting rid of what he caused, are we now.” Liam laughed and Xander followed up with a chuckle.

 

“Hell, that guy’s fucking young. Did we ever get where he’s from? How old is he? Like, he’s got a boyfriend that probably goes here. Damn, that dude’s got some game.” Said Xander.

 

“Boyfriend?” Nick scoffed, “More like he  _ lied _ to get away from us. Shy, pretty thing. If he had a boyfriend they should be shagging by now, but he went off somewhere  _ alone _ .”

 

“Sh!” Liam whisper-shouted immediately as they approached closer towards the bedroom that was a bit far away from the party mess, “I think he’s in there.”

 

“You sure?” Nick asked, “Don’t want to step into some random people shagging.”

 

“I saw him come in here, fuck off,” Liam muttered.

 

They then stepped into the bedroom, slow and soft and listened for any evidence that Harry was indeed there. Fortunately for them, they could hear the sounds of a faucet and it was confirmed Harry was in there in the bathroom. 

 

All the males smiled now, their drunk minds eating away any moral thought processes and Ben complied to Liam’s demand of, “ _ Lock the door _ .”

 

✨⭐️✨⭐️

 

Cool water splashed across Harry’s face and he sighed happily, feeling a bit sober now. His head still ached from the chugging of vodka (which just struck him how disgusting the taste was) and all he wanted to do now was sleep.

 

He grabbed a clean, white towel that was racked at the side of the sink of some shelf and wiped up his face. Maybe he could sleep through the night since he was alone now and probably yell at Louis about this mess later.

 

After confirming that he went to the exit and as soon as he opened it he gasped and hands came to his lips as he stumbled back in shock. 

 

“W-What?” Harry stuttered and saw the four males he had encountered earlier sitting there casually on the bed. By instinct, Harry brought his arms over his chest to cover himself and tugged at the hem of his top and hated himself for wearing something short, “Why are you all here?!” He asked.

 

The men looked at each other then back at Harry and  _ laughed.  _

 

“Baby boy,” Ben cooed, “You left us all a pretty present back there on the dance floor, but we all decided that  _ you _ should be the one to open them up and play with us.”

 

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed and he was  _ annoyed _ to see these guys up here and what they were low key trying to play wasn't funny or sexual, it scared the crap out of him.

 

“I already said I have a boy-”

 

“Boyfriend? Yeah, yeah we got that part but where is he at? Shouldn't be shagging that pretty arse of yours by now? The fucker just disappeared, quit trying to make excuses.” Nick laughed.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “I-I need to go-”

 

He went towards the exit but yelped as Xander gripped his wrist and threw him back into the room, “Now  _ where  _ do you think you’re going?” 

 

“I-I need to leave-” Harry’s throat closed up and his skin itched, the hairs on his neck standing up, “please I-”

 

Nick laughed loud and proud as he stood from his position and glanced at the young boy. He grabbed Harry’s chin who responded with a gasp, “Little shit, you can’t leave us  _ now _ -”

 

“P-Please I just want to leave-”

 

“Nu-uh,” smiled Liam and he came closer towards the young boy, “Not until  _ you  _ do  _ us _ a few favors.”

 

At first, Harry had no idea what he meant and his heart started to thump to the point where he couldn’t hear himself breathe. However, he could have sworn it stopped beating when he heard the sounds of a zipper opening and his world started to  _ crash. _

 

✨⭐️✨⭐️

 

Louis was right out  _ drunk _ and  _ out of his mind _ . After he was taken by Zayn to sniff some illegal substances, he felt so… so out of bound. His head cracked in joyous laughter and he swore he saw something flying about in the ceiling, but then again he was probably just delusional. There was something on his mind, as though he had  _ forgotten  _ an important responsibility. However, every time he tried to come up with what it could be, he was dragged away by hallucinations and his best friend, Zayn.

 

✨⭐️✨⭐️

 

“ _ Please! _ ” Harry cried out as he felt two pairs of hands holding either of his arms, “ _ Please _ ! Let me go, I-I don’t want to any of t-this! Please!” He wasn’t sure if he should cry because this felt so surreal, unbelievable. He still felt the after-effects of all that alcohol and this situation didn’t help with the new forming headache.

 

Harry struggled and soon tears fell from his eyes when his body was dragged towards the bed. He kicked and winced, tried to make some kind of effort to escape, but there were  _ four _ men,  _ Four _ of them were planning to… to, god he couldn’t  _ dare _ say it. 

 

“Keep screaming, bitch. No one’s going to fucking hear you. Thank god for your stupid ass of a brain, picked the perfect room  _ for us _ .” Xander laughed and held the boy’s right arm flat up over his head and against the bed as Liam did the same with his left arm.

 

“P-Please!” He sobbed, “Please I have a boyfriend- I’m only 15!” Harry screamed out and he felt hands go tense.  _ Did I get them _ ?

 

“15? Bloody hell!” Liam laughed, “Your boyfriend goes to school here and he’s dating a bloody child!”

 

Harry nodded, “Y-yeah, please just let me the fuck go-”

 

Nick slapped a hand over the boy’s lips, “Got a loud baby to fuck then, didn’t he? Who’s your boyfriend? His ass will be buried deep by the fucking law.  _ Unless… _ ”

 

Harry shook his head and kicked for his  _ life _ , “No! No No, you sick- you fucking bastards let me the fuck go!” 

 

“Shut the fuck up, don’t act like you don’t want it. 15? Are you 15? I hardly fucking believe that from watching how  _ slutty  _ you damn were on that dance floor.” Ben laughed, “Quit fucking being a prat, you asked for this-”

 

“Hell, I bet he’s gagging for it right Ben?” Nick urged, “Come on now, get the damn kit off him and make this feel real, real good.”

 

“No! No please please I have a boyfriend!” Harry screamed, “Please! I don’t want to do anything, please! Please don’t hurt me! Please!”

 

“We’re not going to fucking hurt you be grateful we’re the ones fucking you tonight instead of whoever your damn boyfriend that ditched you.” Muttered Xander, “Li, could you believe someone would leave something as precious and-” he took a free hand to trace it down Harry’s neck, “soft like this all by themselves?! Unattended!?”

 

“Heck, no.” laughed the other, “But we’ve got you all alone with us now, pretty.”

 

Nick nodded and began to pull at Harry’s short top, watching with such lust and desire as he saw pale skin slowly reveal to their eyes. Harry twisted and squirmed constantly, “Please! Please let me go! Please, I beg you  _ please _ !” 

 

✨

 

Harry was now drenched in tears as his pleas were all ignored and his body felt weak from the overdose of vodka. His eyes were red and his arms were twisted and turned to fit the other four men who were each stripping in pairs of two while the other two would hold onto a sobbing Harry. All the boy could do was hate himself, hate Louis because he wasn’t here, but hate himself again because Louis just wanted to have some fun and here Harry was about to be  _ raped _ by four men he did not know which technically means he  _ cheated _ .

 

“P-Please!  _ Please _ , please let me go!” Harry cried and his sobs were heavy and breaths were pushed out of him as though he were being kicked, “I-I have a boyfriend! Please!”

 

“God damn it, he’s been whining about his nonexistent boyfriend for 10 fucking minutes someone shut his mouth.” Nick groaned as he took the last bit of his clothes off and chuckled to see they were all naked now apart from Harry who was still in his short shorts. Harry’s top was long gone through and he was bare-chested and sobbed to the touch of strange hands that held his frail body firm and solid. 

 

“Get him on the bed, let’s fuck him quick and get the hell out of here before the party ends,” Liam suggested. 

 

“Yeah, fuck, my cock is going to explode.” Ben moaned and pulled the boy up who tried to kick weakly.

 

“Please!”

 

“God shut the fuck  _ up _ ,” Xander muttered and grabbed a pair of one of the male’s boxers, rolled it up, then grabbed the boy’s chin and shoved the entire ball into his mouth, deep enough where he couldn’t spit it out.

 

Harry felt humiliated and now he had some man’s underwear in his fucking mouth. He screamed around the gag constantly as his body was shoved into the bed with bodies climbing all over his. He shook his head back and forth, screaming as those prying hands began to toy with his nipples, his sides, his torso, and the rim of his shorts.

  
  


“MMMMMMHMMMHMHM!!!!” Harry hollered and sobbed as he tried to kick, but failed as soon as one of the men sat on his knees. 

 

“Alright, fuck he keeps struggling, one of you guys will hold his damn arms down, the two of you others are going to hold his fucking legs apart so he doesn’t kick us in the fucking balls. Then the other could take turns to-” Ben laughed and skidded his fingertips on Harry’s hip, “fuck the pretty princess.”

 

“Then fucking get started already, fuck,” Nick muttered.

 

Ben nodded and Harry shook his head harder and harder as though it were supposed to do  _ something _ . His hands were on Harry’s groin and fingers slipped into the waistband and the boy shut his eyes when his shorts were ripped off his hips then down his legs.

 

“ _ Well, well, well _ .” Ben wolf whistled as he looked at the other lads, “Someone here’s got a few pretty princess kinks, eh? Thought he wasn’t asking for it?”

 

“Holy shit, are those panties?” Xander asked, “Jesus  _ Christ _ .”

 

“Hell they are!” said Liam, “Fuck, I’ll blow my load just by looking at him.”

 

Harry, though, started to curse his own damn existence. He wore those panties for Louis, for Louis  _ only. _ Louis was the one who would take him home to his flat, kiss him right because Harry  _ wanted  _ it, and then rip his clothes off and make love to him just right.

 

However, here were four men laughing and incredibly turned on to fuck a poor young boy in his lacy undergarments. Harry sobbed against the gag, ashamed of himself.

 

“Oh, no baby, don’t cry. Instead be  _ proud  _ of yourself. You’ve got all of even more  _ desperate _ . Such a sexy little thing you are.” Ben whispered and grabbed Harry’s ass tight in his hands, “In fact, let me get a little peek of your pretty cock behind all this yeah? Got to prep you anyway, just a little bit because you’re such a  _ pretty _ perfect princess.”

 

The other men groaned to Ben’s words and Harry simply wanted to  _ end _ him.

 

Harry was stunned, so ashamed that he felt frozen in place as though he couldn’t fight back anymore. His eyes were wide with tears and his head was spinning like mad.

 

Ben smiled a bit and his large fingers began to fondle the front of Harry’s pink panties and slide at the base of it where his fingers pressed onto Harry’s cock and then trailed down to his ass crack. “Got to get our little baby hard, Ben.” Xander urged, “Make him know how good this all fucking feels.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m getting there.” Ben laughed and he held Harry’s cock through his panties and slowly began to rub it in circles, “Need to get that young pretty pussy nice and wet for us eh?” Harry’s breath hitched and he clenched his thighs together, but couldn't really do that since Ben sat right in between them.

 

Harry closed his eyes and tried to hide his face away, but Nick clicked his tongue and reprimanded the boy by pulling at his curls and forced him to luck up, “Open your fucking eyes and watch us, you ungrateful damn whore.” 

 

“Come on baby, get hard for Ben, yeah?” Liam cooed and he made sure he was holding onto Harry’s arms tight and nudged Xander and Nick to start playing with his soft chest.

 

They understood his notion and soon excited hands began to play and twist with Harry’s little nipples that had the boy twitch once more. He tried to kick on instinct but his legs were held down. He mewled around the stupid underwear as he felt pleasure course through veins, but he fucking  _ hated  _ it.

 

He felt like crying again and soon to his fear, his cock began to harden up and all the men sighed in relief as Harry’s squirming body began to twist to pleasure.

 

He was alone being touched and held down against his will and all Harry could think about was,  _ Louis! Please save me! _

 

✨

 

Louis looked around to see the party still in its lovely form of bodies and drink everywhere, but his head began to clear up and he was starting to process that one thought he had before, which was,  _ what am I forgetting about again? _

 

That's when it hit him..   _ oh shit fuck I left Harry all alone _ !

 

✨

 

“Hey! Pass him here will ya?” Xander pointed at Ben who held Harry by his hips and tugged at his pale thighs to pushed them up, where he watched his cock enter and leave the boy with no mercy.

 

After the men had torn off Harry’s panties, one of them kept it into their back pockets saying shit like,  _ Need a souvenir for tonight, don’t we? Hahaha. _

 

They began to stick their fingers into him with barely any spit. Each of them fighting over who gets to put it in there and for how long. Harry felt used, broken, disgusted with himself. He cried a little harder when he felt two to four fingers pounded into his ass by either just one or more of those men together. 

 

The worst part was  _ none of them had a condom _ . None of them  _ considered _ it. They could be walking diseases, Harry didn't even know, but these men were adamant to stick their cocks into him, to fuck him senseless with their precum and messy orgasms staining Harry.

 

Harry screamed, screamed for just a little bit till he realized he was a bloody weak fuck that was forgotten about. That he was damn stupid and a fuck up whore because he couldn't reject the offer of dancing with them, he was a fucking nasty bastard that pranced in women clothing. When he felt the head of Ben’s cock press at his rim, he knew his hopes of being saved from this mess was pointless and he might as well be  _ raped _ since he was so damn  _ stupid _ .

 

Ben entered him and he was definitely larger than Louis and it had Harry rise up from his bed as though he were possessed. Ben’s arms wrapped around his thighs, no need to hold Harry’s legs down as he hitched them over his shoulders and began to fuck into him as though he were a useless doll. He stared at the boy, right into his teary eyes as he fucked him hard, fucked his arse as he slapped and played with it. Sounds of  _ ugh unf ungh unf yeah yeah fuck _ leaving the man's mouth endlessly.

 

The other men watched and cheered as though they were watching some cheap wrestling match or a footie game. 

 

“Fuck him  _ real hard _ Ben!” One of them shouted, Harry wasn't sure who. His ass hurt and his eyes burned from crying so much.

 

“So, so fucking  _ tight _ Jesus.” Ben moaned and his head dropped into the boy’s shoulder as his thrusts became long slow drags, trying to stuff himself real deep into the boy before he became to come streams of white heat, “FUCK!” 

 

“Holy shit,” Liam groaned, “Fucking move so we get a damn turn.”

 

Harry remained there, already unmoved as though he were  _ dead _ . 

 

No, he  _ is _ dead.

 

Xander came up and pushed at Ben’s shoulder who laid over the boy breathing hard, “Move the fuck over, let me fuck him.”

 

“ _ Christ. _ ” Ben heaved, “Best fuck I’ve had in awhile _. _ Ass so fucking  _ tight _ .” He fell over and laid beside Harry as Xander made his way over.

 

“Get the fuck up.” he ordered and pulled at Harry’s weak arm, “Want you to ride me you better fucking work it or I’ll make it  _ hurt _ .”

 

_ As if it weren't killing Harry enough. _

 

Harry whimpered and whined as his body was pulled up. He slumped over, the warm cum from Ben’s cock leaving his hole in thick, white drops.

 

He was  _ ruined. _

 

Xander smiled a big one as he laid back and nudged the other guys for some help to steady the boy over his cock, but before they sat him down he made a fake sound of disappointment, “Oh look at  _ you _ . Harry hissed as a pair of fingers entered his hole causally, “Such a wet, tight pussy you have can't wait to get that around my cock. You want that don't you? Hm? Bounce that used hole over my dick, eh? Nick, get him down.” He pulled his fingers out and looked back at Harry, “Oh look at this, got my fingers completely  _ wet  _ and  _ dirty _ . Clean them off!”

 

Harry stared back at the man with wet eyes and Xander pulled the underwear from his lips, “I want you to fucking  _ suck _ .”

 

Nick was behind pulling Harry’s hips to easily ease him down the man’s cock that had his mouth drop in pain and Xander took the chance to slam his fingers down into the boy’s throat. The combined taste of Ben’s come and Harry’s arse stinging the boy’s mouth.

 

He cried as he felt violated by another cock that forced him to ride while a tainted hand played with his tongue. Harry choked a bit but did as they pleased, terrified to fuck up.

 

“ _ Ah ah yeah that's right, fuck, damn you are tight _ .” Xander moaned and thrust up harder with hands slapping his pale thighs, forced Harry to keep on moving.

 

Harry shook his head and sobbed weakly as he moved his hips up and down the man’s cock, hissed, “ _ Oh! _ ” When he felt his walls collapse and sucked the man’s cock in.

 

But he tried to make this pleasurable. He had to. If he couldn't get away, all he could do was pray for the two other men to make it quick so he could finally get out and cry maybe even hurt himself for being so damn  _ pathetic _ .

 

_ Think it’s Louis. Think it’s Louis _ .

 

_ Louis _ . Harry wanted to cry harder because where was he? Did he not notice that Harry was gone? Did he not feel anything about his disappearance?

 

Probably not.

 

✨

 

_ What the fuck. _

Okay, shit shit Louis left Harry behind and after he made his departure from an extremely drunk and tipsy Zayn he was donned by the fact that he fucking forgot about Harry. Shit, fuck shit shit and more shit. Louis left his young baby alone in a crowd of horny adults and  _ well fuck _ now he can't find him.

 

“Harry!” He shouted and he could see the clearing now of people leaving or remained half dead over the floors from partying too hard, “Fuck!”

 

He needed to get him, the fuck could he be at? God, he needed to check the whole damn house.

 

✨

 

“NO PLEASE PLEASE I BEG YOU PLEASE!” Harry screamed and his body was awake again to fend himself off from these nasty hands, “PLEASE I HAD ENOUGH I CAN’T TAKE IT PLEASE!”

 

Both Xander and Ben had Harry held down and spread and made sure to add some red slaps onto his pretty skin since he wouldn't  _ shut the fuck up _ . They wanted to gag him, but the sound of his wrecked, shattered voice sounded beautiful to their ears. They wanted to hear his cries.

 

_ It was disgusting _ .

 

Liam and Nick were the only two left who were dying to have their cocks in but party time was coming to an end and they had to have enough time to bail. What's the best solution? Instant double penetration,  _ perfect. _

 

Harry, though, couldn't handle one cock without it leaving him bruised but now they were going to force him to take  _ two _ at once. This was the end, he was  _ done for. _

 

All the men laughed, loud and burly right over Harry screams as they widened his legs and pulls his ass cheeks apart.

 

“PLEASE NO NO NO NO NO PLEASE PLEASE  _ PLEASE _ P-PLEASE AH AH  _ AH AH NO- _ ” Harry’s lungs collapsed as he screamed a blood-curdling cry as both Nick and Liam’s cocks began to push into him side by side  _ tearing  _ the boy. The previous amounts of cum barely supported the slips of those two thick cocks. Both men sighed in joy and began to move in a dancing rhythm as they fucked into the screaming boy, “ _ noooooooo.” _

 

_ ✨⭐️✨⭐️ _

 

_ Harry babe where are you _ ? Louis began to panic and he wanted to strangle himself for being so fucking careless. He checked through all the rooms and yet he wasn't able to find a trace. There had been one area he hadn't checked, but he wasn't sure if the boy would be there anyway since that place was off limits by the party host. But it wouldn't hurt to check right? Besides Harry was nowhere else to the naked eye and he doubts Harry would try to leave on his own.

 

That's when he  _ heard _ a sound. His ears perked up to a noise of what sounded like a scream, shout, some slapping. Maybe it was his imagination or the other party members. Then again, it was coming from the end of that hall where no one was supposed to be in.

 

Suddenly, Louis’ heartbeat picked up a pace and he began to panic for a reason unknown to him. Why was he suddenly so terrified? Scared? In fear of the idea that something untoward has happened to Harry?

 

_ Shit. _

  
  


_ ✨⭐️✨⭐️ _

 

Harry was defiantly bleeding and his areas were pained and bruised by all that has happened. Both Nick and Liam had pulled out and forced the poor young boy to open his mouth where their cocks were aimed in and just like that streams of come were dosed in. Harry choked and tried to jerk his head away, but had been forced to take it all by a hold around his neck. Everything was hurting and all Harry wanted was Louis to protect him.

 

✨⭐️✨⭐️

 

The four men had finished their nasty job and left the poor boy a mess and bailed the room through another entrance just in case they raised any suspicion. Harry had laid there and looked at the ceiling in shock, wide eyes in disbelief he was brought to a party and had been brutally  _ raped _ . Yet, Louis was nowhere there and Harry was fading away.

 

However, a knock on the front door startled him and he began to shake in fear but couldn't move from the pain that calloused his body. Someone was there that might step in and see what a  _ mess _ he is. Would see how  _ vulnerable  _ he is and might want to ruin him too.

 

_ No _ .

 

But when the door opened a gasp and a pained scream left the other's mouth. Harry looked to see it was Louis with his hands over his lips and eyes wide. 

 

“H-HARRY?!” Louis screamed and ran to the boy’s side and immediately picked him into his arms, barely noting the strong flinch, “HARRY WHAT  _ HAPPENED _ ?!”

 

He was crying now. Instantly broken at the fucked up sight he has just seen. Harry was naked with bruises becoming darker by the second. His eyes were heavily red, curls and face sticky with (Louis wanted to puke) come, and legs spread open with blood in between.

 

“HARRY! _ My baby! _ ” Louis screamed harder now and cried into those messy curls, “I’m so sorry I am so fucking sorry. I fucking  _ left _ you alone, Harry, fuck HARRY.” 

 

Harry just laid there, dried out and hurt, pained and suddenly alone.

 

He just wanted to sleep.

 

_ Forever. _


End file.
